The Kingdom of Vaja
The kingdom of Vaja was once seperated the kingdom of Vaja and Tarsum after a long war Tarsum's capital fell and Tarsum belonged to the Vajans.For two centuries Vaja was independent until the spice trade boomed and soon the three branches of pirates came knocking on Vaja's doorstep three representatives from each type of pirates arrived one representing the Ahddubist pirates,the Cyprian pirates and for the Terlamist pirates they came stealthily and threatened to kill the king of the most spices in the world if he did not give them land here.The king gave the Ahddubist pirates an island in the northwest,for the Cyprians an island in the northeast and for the Terlamists and island in the southeast while the king kept 4 islands he only required them to give taxes in certain forms in where they lived for the Ahddubists silk ,Cyprians medicine and Terlamists wheat.Vaja is one of the richest kingdoms in Lolosia very rich in gold and precious stones.It is composed of seven islands.It once was part of Dirlak when it was ruled by Dirlachian monarchs.It became independent after 333 years of colonial rule.The Vajanese are famous for their Konamiras design.The Vajanese are also famous for their royal bull festival.Konamiras are real they are the national animal of Vaja.The Vajanese royal family are some of the richest on Lolosia.The Vajanese have the most spices on Lolosia giving them the highest economy on Lolosia during the great spice trade boom.The Vajanese have developed their own weapon.Gold and precious stones can be found in Vaja which gives them money in itself.After the spice trade boom fell Vaja's economy grew less and less until Vaja had one of the lowest economies in Lolosia.Today Vaja depends on fish,spices,gold,precious stones and weapons for their economy.Each Vajanese have at least one Vajanese sword with them.They must wear it whenever they can.It is considered a dishonor to lose your Vajanese sword.The union tower is in Vaja a building that commemorates the peace treaty between Queen Brinhield of the Valhallans and King Brunel of the Vajanese.The Valhallans wanted a place in Vaja for they didn't like the policies of Queensland they heard of Vaja so they went there to ask for land in return they will enlist themselves in Vaja's army.King Brunel refused so war began.A few months into the war Brinhield and Brunel were fighting each other after a few hours of fighting King Brunel said that he would allow them to stay only if all of them would marry anyone,they would be distributed across all islands,they would have their own laws as well as Vaja's laws and finally Brinhield would marry Brunel she agreed to it but they would sign the contract in a building.So Brunel and Brinhield went to Kuei promising gold to anyone who could produce a blueprint for the building the designs of two men were good so both were picked to be used so one bag of unequal gold was given to both and the two fought so the king of Vaja gave each a bag of equal gold and the queen promised to give each a sword hilt fitting from the earliest Valhallans if they could find a way to unite the two blueprints but they were given 24 hours to do so if not they would be taken to Vaja and forced to make one by being tied to a pole naked and bitten with Tarsumi red fire ants they objected but they were surrounded by soldiers and were handcuffed to the table and they were not able to make one and they died but they were able to make a design just before they died.The marriage was conducted in the top of the tower and the treaty was signed as well through wireless connection.The two had 15 kids together until one day Queen Brinhield died after that King Brunel built a vast mausoleum for her know known as Fjell Avdari Emas which is a mix of the Valhallan words for mountain of which was Fjell Av and Vajanese which was Dari Emas meaning of gold because the mausoleum is made out of stone and covered in ten layers of gold the mausoleum was eventually looted by invading Dracodenians and today all traces of gold and gems are gone but the body of Brinhield was not fortunately because of the Yogyaragatami monks who hid her body and that of Brunel from the invaders when the Dracodenians ruled over Vaja for two days the monks eventually fought them and soon regained Vajanese independence for this the current King of Vaja at that time King Purnavijaya XIV gave them one gift that he would give then the monks decided that they would make the mausoleum a temple to Ahddub and Purnavijaya XIV agreed.Today the mausoleum is now a temple.Today the Vajanese royal family is descended from Androsian,Vajanese,Tarsumi and Subuyi blood due to the marriage of Brunel and Brinhield.The Konamiras bird is a phoenix with the common name known as the Tropical Phoenix known as Phoenix Tropicae. Category:Empires Category:Politics Category:Countries